when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of the Nile
The Wrath of the Nile is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Ralphie Tennelli, Wanda Li, Carlos Ramon and Arnold Perlstein, along with Su Ji-Hoon, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Motovov siblings, Polina Petrov, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Hermann Markus, Rashid Jibril Hakimi, Robot Matrix, Lena Loud, Simo Häyhä, and their new friend and contact, Ahmed al-Arif, travel to Kassala and rescue Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur, and capture the Dardanelles Robot with their old Rah-Rah-Robot under the codename Black Wing, while, Ms. Frizzle and Team CFVY attempt to capture a Sudanese general named Aqil al-Azad in the other side of the city. Meanwhile, this chapter also tells the story of Matthew Burke, an RAF fighter jet pilot, being commanded by his group leader, Tegan Williams, the ones who were assisting and providing air support for the Rah-Rah-Robot. They both ride two Eurofighter Typhoons. Also, this also tells the story of Borysław Dombrowski, Denis Podolski and Lech Wach, members of a Polish legion that will be providing land support for the Rah-Rah-Robot and its crew. They will all ride a PL-01 together. Characters Returning Characters *Lincoln Loud Characters First Appearing *Douglas MacArthur *Stacker Pentecost *Zhou Jiang Deaths *Abasi Hakim (Shot in the stomach by Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha with their M1911s; finished him off by an explosion from a missile) *Janet Perlstein (Killed by electrocution via electric bolas) *John Timmermans (Shot down by a surface-to-air missile) *Tegan Williams (Shot down by missiles that are fired from Burke's fighter jet in order to have revenge on the loss of his father) *Yasmin al-Arif (Killed by being crushed on a collapsing building throughout the firebombings) Transcript 'T'HE RAH-RAH ROBOT'S PAST haunts not only its crew membrs, but also haunts me too. A few months since they met their dreadful nemesis Janet Perlstein and her volleyball team during a volleyball game. The legacy of the Rah-Rah Robot goes on. This war remains elusive. When will it end? Yet, I know she's out there, watching... waiting... "Yeah. I like the kids since my twin sister met," said Alyona, describing the Rah-Rah Robot crew members who will return to the Rah-Rah Robot... wearing these Magic School Bus jumpsuits. "Alright! The Rah-Rah Robot is back!" Whitley exclaimed. "Arnold Perlstein's the right foot. Carlos Ramon's the right hand. Dorothy Ann Rourke's the trunk. Keesha Franklin's the left foot. Ralphie Tennelli's the brains. Wanda Li's the right hand. Whitley Schnee's the voice!" "You're funny bro," I said. "Alright guys," Ralphie said, "Let's rock and robot! With the Rah-Rah-Robot being turned into a combat robot..." he said with Arnold, Carlos, D.A., Keesha and Wanda all together, "Let's kick Rommel's ass!" "HAHAHAHA!!!! Do you think that you, all the six of you kids, and the Jaegers who are teaming up with you, fighting for the safety of this little, puny, foolish town of weaklings, can be able to defeat the Empire of the Rising Sun and protect your puny, foolish little human population? No, because... IT IS A FAILURE TO ALL JAEGERS, INCLUDING YOU!! ALL OF YOU!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Get it?!" Luan said with an evil smile. "That's why, get it or not, our giant monsters, like the Kaijus, will kill all people in the foolish market town of Kassala with the will to conquer the whole world for me and for the whole of the Coalition of the Red Star. But now... now you six and your damn robot can't defeat me, along with all the help of your allied... giant robotic... FAILURES!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"" "Okay guys!" said D.A. "We have to rescue our friends Tim and Jyoti!" Then Wanda said, "Come on you weasly wimps! We shouldn't team up alone! We have to find other groups to help us!" Well, I'm not a weasly wimp that Wanda is looking for. "Well, that was fun." Ralphie said. "Now bring on the massacre-stopping, Schnee Afrika Korps-inspiring, Rommel-shutting-upping, blitzkrieg-causing, temperature-dropping mega attack move!" Now we're ready to face the kamikaze pilots. The Zeros are ready to crash to destroy the Rah-Rah Robot. "TENNOHEIKA, BANZAI!!!!" yelled a Rising Sun pilot. "THOSE GROVE KIDS!!!" yelled a Ballas gangster. "LET'S GET 'EM!!!" When a surface-to-air missile shot down Timmermans into his demise, the fighter jet eventually crash-landed to perform a sacrifical attack on a Schwerer Gustav. It's a kamikaze. How sad! "Group Leader John Timmermans is down!" Keesha said, shedding her tears. "We're suffering too much kamikaze attacks from Zeros!" Carlos said, shedding his tears. "Our Panzer divisions are being badly outnumbered!" Arnold said, shedding his tears. "We're rapidly losing too much on our morale!" Dorothy Ann said, shedding her tears. "Timmermans!! What's going on?!" said "Buck" Jones nervously. "HEY HAKIM!" Ralphie yelled. "THIS ONE'S FOR YASMIN, THE DAUGHTER OF AHMED!" The soldiers and civilians cheered to the Rah-Rah-Robot, meaning they're all free from NRC control. "We just won again, and this time, we won the battle, liberating the whole market town of Kassala from NRC control, protecting Ahmed, avenging his daughter, rescuing Tim and Jyoti, capturing the Dardanelles Robot, destroying other robots, and killing Hakim, believe it or not, thanks to Ralphie..." Arnold said, and he joined together with Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, D.A. and Keesha in unison, "And the Rah-Rah-Robot!" "Thank you," Jyoti said, and Tim said, "We both owe you all one... I mean six. You're the sensational six I think. You're the best." "Shut up," said Ralphie. "We've done it, Burke!" said Captain Williams. "The NRC control over the Kassala State has fallen! NRC command in Sudan is going to be in tatters soon. All that I've fought for--" but then she gets interrupted by what Matt has to say about that. The crew of the Rah-Rah Robot began crying, knowing that it was an immense battle that lost both of their friends, Yasmin and Timmermans. They are both going to Heaven today. Rommel walked near to them, and while his troops surrendered, he apologized to all of them in a soft, quiet voice, "I'm sorry." These words made them smile, and they hugged in such condolence. Music Played in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (Korean drama version) Trivia *This chapter takes a reference of a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, where Ralphie Tennelli, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Keesha Franklin, Arnold Perlstein, and Dorothy Ann Rourke were onboard of the Rah-Rah-Robot (later known as Black Wing), which is intended to have Janet Perlstein humiliated during an volleyball game. *This chapter is a homage to pop culture related to mecha (giant robots; like Pacific Rim, Power Rangers, Voltron, etc.), kaijus (giant monsters; like Godzilla, King Kong, etc.), aerial warfare (like Snoopy vs. the Red Baron, Independence Day, etc.), desert warfare (like The Mummy, etc.), and spy movies (like James Bond, Austin Powers, Mission Impossible, etc.), along with a touch of Chinese mythology themes and a bit of volleyball themes. Category:Chapters Category:Real World